


The Things Shes Hears

by Keepthenarglesaway



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepthenarglesaway/pseuds/Keepthenarglesaway
Summary: Queenie Goldstein is a legilimens, meaning she could read other people thoughts. Throughout the years she always hears some weird stuff. Although reading minds might be exhausting, it could be useful. Will she use her ability for the greater good?
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end

_**Q.G** _

_8:00 am_

**TODAY** was the day Newt Scamander was leaving New York. 

It’s been over a week since the Magizoologist came to New York. After the incident with Credence and his creatures. The Goldstein sisters offered him to stay at their apartment. Of course, the kind Magizoologist declined politely, but Queenie insisted. Newt Scamander knew he couldn’t say ‘no’ to a legilimens, so he accepted.

Queenie was a legilimens. She was born with the ability to read minds. Although she loved her ability, it has some disadvantages. When people found out about her legilimens power, they often called her a ‘freak’, sometimes even ‘crazy.’ This hurt Queenie. She sometimes believed she was truly a freak, but her older sister, Tina was always there for her. She always looked up to her ever since her parents died when she was young. Men always tried to get with her, but Queenie ignored them. Why? They only cared about her looks. Men only like her for looks but right when they find out she’s a legilimens, they leave. 

Well that was until Jacob came into her life. Jacob Kowalski was the man that Queenie fell for. When she first met Jacob he was like any other guy. His thoughts focused on her beauty. She wasn’t surprised. Most men call her a ‘Bombshell’ all the time. But she quickly realized that he's different.

When he found out she was a legilimens, he didn’t freak out. Well maybe just a bit, but still, he found it fascinating. They quickly got along and started to fall for each other. But there was one problem. 

The Rappaport Law. The law that separated No-majs and Wizards. Jacob was a No-maj and Queenie was a witch. Of course, this left Queenie heartbroken. She saw the man she loved the most get obliviated. It hurts to see your loved one forget their memories of you and your friends. 

Although she was left heartbroken, she still had her older sister, Tina. 

For the past few days, she notices something odd about her sister. She's more Bright?

She doesn’t know what it is, but she definitely knows she’s a lot happier than before. Perhaps it could be that she could be getting her Job back? Or maybe it’s because…… 

_Newt._

Ever since Newt agreed to stay at their apartment, a certain brunette slowly became attracted to _Mr, Scamander._ It was a bit obvious that Tina was starting to like Newt. Queenie was glad that Tina found somebody to make her happy. _It was about time._ The younger witch thought as she watched her sister and Newt talk on the couch. 

Tina always kept men outside her life. She always told Queenie that she needs no man to survive. The older sister was a smart independent woman, but sometimes she pushed herself a bit too hard. Yes, she was a bossy and professional woman, but Queenie always tried to make her have fun and have some social life, outside of work but that never worked out. Tina always had trouble with men, that's why she doesn’t allow herself to go out with men.

On the other hand, Queenie was a girl that always daydreamed about love. She did attract men by her looks, but they were never the right ones. Yet, she still believed in true love and soulmates. Like her sister said she doesn’t need men to survive, but she still wanted to give love a chance. And that's what she did.

Seeing her sister get attracted to a guy surprised her, but made her happy as well. 

_If Teen’s happy, then I'm happy._ The blonde witch thought. _But am I truly happy?_

_Yes, I am happy. No, I’m not._

She misses a certain baker. She misses him so much, but he can’t be with her. _Stupid law-_ Her thoughts were cut off by another one in the way. It was Newt’s.

_I’ll definitely miss them. Mostly Tina._ He thought. Queenie looked up from her breakfast and looked at Newt. He must have figured that Queenie was reading his mind, and she saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. Queenie then smirked at him and continued eating her pancakes.

Tina then entered the dining room. She was dressed in a white blouse with a black striped coat and a black long skirt with some black shoes. And Of course her locket. The locket that Tina's mother gave her. As she entered she saw a plate of pancakes on her usual spot. She sat down and started eating.

The room was filled with silence. The only noises heard were cars driving in the distance and Tina struggling to cut her pancake.

As they continued eating, Queenie noticed something. Newt and Tina were glancing at each other when the other weren’t looking. Queenie observed the tension between the two. 

_How cute, their both in love with each other without realizing it._ The young witch thought. She started to giggle a bit but continued eating her pancake. 

_Does he have to leave now? Can’t he stay a bit longer ?_ Tina thought to herself.

“Teenie, he can’t stay any longer, and besides his ship leaves today.” Queenie told her sister. Tina turned red and realized her sister could read minds. “ Speaking about that, its already 8:30, your boat leaves at 9:00 Newt” She said. 

“Right, I think I should be getting ready to go now.” Newt tells the sisters. Queenie got the dishes and put them in the sink.

“Hey Teen, why don’t you go with Newt and say.” Queenie said as she smirked at them.

“Yeah, sure” Tina said as she glared at her younger sister. Queenie smiled back at her.

“Alright, I’ll go get my stuff ready.” Newt says as he goes into his case to see if everything ready.

Queenie sat on the couch and got out a cooking book. As she was reading she saw her sister walking up to her and sitting next to her. “Queenie, what are you up to?” Tina glared at her as she said her words. Tina's hands were in her lap and noted that she was fidgeting with her fingers.

“Oh, Nothing Teenie.” Queenie smiled at her. Tina frowned.

5 minutes passed and Newt finally came out of his case. “I’m ready.” As soon as those words came out of Newt, Queenie felt her sister sadness through her thoughts. Queenie walked up to Newt and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Well, have a good trip Newt, It was nice having you here for the last few days.” She told him

“Thank you for letting me stay here, I really appreciate it.” He said avoiding eye contact. 

Queenie smiled at him. “8:50, we’re going to be late Newt.” Tina said as she grabbed a coat.

“Oh alright, goodbye Queenie.” Newt said as He walked toward the door with Tina. Queenie nodded at him and then looked at her sister and smirked. Tina glared and Queenie watched as the duo walked out the door.

-

Her heels were heard as she was walking. Queenie was walking down the street, looking from right to left, trying to find something. She continued walking, trying to ignore everybody thoughts around her. Turning the corner she saw it. _Kowalski Quality Baked Goods._ There was a huge line outside the small bakery. Customers were coming out as well. 

_His bakery is doing wonderful._ She thought. Looking around she crossed the road and went in line. What was she doing here though? 

She came to see Jacob of course. She wanted to see how he's doing. Not only that, but she wanted to see how he's bakery was doing. She knew Jacob got his bakery because Newt told her that he gave him some Occamy eggs shells for his collateral. Speaking of Newt, Tina found a fantastic guy that cares for her. Queenie knew that Newt is falling for her sister, but he doesn't want to admit yet.

_My, These pastries are amazing._ One customer thought as they exited the bakery. She continued reading people thoughts, and she was excited to see and taste the pastries. 

Walking inside, she turned around and saw that there was another huge line outside the bakery. Oh my, people must really like his pastries. She turned around and starting looking around.

The smell of freshly baked bread filled the small bakery. Queenie loved that smell for some reason. It made her feel like home.

Looking around she gasped. She noticed that Jacob pastries were shaped like creatures. But not any kind of creatures. Magical Creatures. 

_Did Jacob Remember?_ No. _He got obliviated._ Right? 

Looking at the rest of the pastries, she heard a familiar voice. _Jacob._ She was shocked but happy. She turned around and met his face.

He was behind a counter wearing a white apron. Jacob didn't realize Queenie was there, but he looked up and met his eyes.

She smiled at him. Jacob looked a bit shocked.

_That's her. That's the girl in my dream that I loved._ Jacob thought.

_Love._ Jacob loved her. And she did too.

_Wow, she really is beautiful._ He thought. Queenie started to walk toward him as he put his hand over his murtlap bite. Before she could say anything, he spoke.

"Queenie?" he said. Queenie froze. 

_What? How does he remember?_

Suddenly, She reads his mind, and she sees all of his memories from the incident. 

"Jacob,"

"Is it really you Queenie? Is this a Dream?" 

_A Dream, of course. He still thinks this is a dream. But he remembers me._

"Yes, It's me Queenie," She tells him. She doesn't want to be apart from him any longer. 

"Wait, you're real? Does that mean everything actually happened?" He says.

"We shouldn't talk here, but yes everything was real." Queenie tells him. Jacob looks down and tries to take it all in. 

_It wasn't a dream. Magic is real? Wizards and witches are real? Wow, I want to be a wizard._ He thinks. Queenie chuckles. "I'll come back tomorrow, Teenie must be waiting for me at home." She says. Jacob _'s_ nods and Queenie smiles at him before turning around and walking toward the door.

-

Back at the Goldstein's apartment, Tina is quietly reading a book at their couch. _Living With a Legilimens:Choose Your Mind Wisely._ Why was she reading this she doesn't know either. Perhaps because she didn't have anything else to read or maybe, _to keep her distracted from what happened at the docks earlier with Newt._ She doesn't want her younger sister, a legilimens to tease her about it.

Her Thoughts were distracted by the door opening. Queenie walked in with a smile. Tina being suspicious, asked Queenie, "Hey, where were you?" Queenie looked at her, still smiling, "How was the goodbye?" she asked Tina.

Tina frowned and a tint of red appeared on her cheeks. "No, where were you Queenie." She asked again. Queenie knew she couldn't tell Tina about Jacob yet, because she knew how she was going to respond.

"Getting some fresh air Teen," she told her sister. Tina frowned. She knew her younger siste barely took walks out of nowhere. "Teenie, I'm being serious. I was just _walking_ and thinking about _stuff._ " Queenie said. "Fine." Tina said. 

Looking at her older sister, she read her thoughts. She smirked at the memory with Newt and her. She walked towards the couch. "So how was it?" she asked and she sat down next to her big sister. Tina blushed a bit and said, "How was what?" pretending to read the book.

"You like him don't you Teen?" she told her as she smirked. Tina knew she couldn't hide any secerts from her sister. "Maybe." 

"Come on! Why didn't you tell right then and there?" Queenie asked her sister. "Because what kind of stranger falls in _love_ with a stranger they met for ten days, Queenie." Tina snapped back.

"Teenie, its called _love_ at first sight."

_Of course you would say that_. Tina Thought. "Teenie, it is! I know love when I see it!" Queenie told Tina. "Don't read my mind." she said. "I can't help it you know." Queenie told her. Tina just rolled her and continued her book. Queenie just stared at her, reading her mind. 

"He's coming back?" She asked her.

"Yes, he's coming back to give me his copy of his book." She told Queenie as she looked at her. Queenie saw her sister's eyes glow as she said that. She smiled at her and realized hw in love her sister was with Newt Scamander.

Queenie spent the whole afternoon teasing Tina about Newt. She was happy that her sister was in love. She was also happy. Why? Jacob remembers everything. Even her. And he loved her. And she loved him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie meets up with Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end.

**Q.G**

**December**

New York 1926, 9:00 am

On many days, the streets of New York would be busy, but on this particular day it wasn't. Queenie Goldstein was walking to work thinking about Jacob, but she noticed something was off. There were no thoughts that she could read. At first, she was glad that the stranger's thoughts won't interrupt her daydreaming, but she snapped out of it. Looking around she realized that they were barely any people in the streets. She checked her pocket watch. _8:50 am. Hm strange, is my watch broken or am I early?_ She thought. _Wait, 8:50? Oh, Mercy Lewis I'm going t be late!_

Her eyes widen as she started to walk faster. Her sister, Tina always went to work at 6:00 am since she was an auror. Queenie got a desk job at MAC USA when she graduated from ilvermorny. Her job was easy and boring, but she didn't mind. She got to see her sister at work, and that's what matters. 

Finally, arriving at MACUSA, she checks her pocket watch, 8:58. Phew, she thought she was going to be late. Queenie isn't usually late, but when she is, she just says she got her beauty sleep. 

Walking to her desk, she realizes that she'll have to leave work early again. Why? She needs to meet up with Jacob. She wants to see him again and talk with him, but she needs to leave early before Tina comes back home. _Poor, Teenie. She always has to come to home late._ Queenie thinks. Tina always has to stay at late at work, especially now. Tina is about to get reappointed as auror. Speaking of that, it was almost Queenie 24th birthday.

_Oh my, I'm almost 24, and I still don't have kids._ Queenie giggled and sat on her chair. She has always dreamed of starting a family as a kid. She has always found kids cute, and adorable. Unlike her sister, she adored kids. Tina wasn't a big fan of kids, but Queenie knew she secretly liked them. Queenie had always imagined that she'll have kids _one day_ , but she doesn't know when, but she know _s one day_ she will.

She now has a guy that loves her, but they can't get married. They can move to London, but she doesn't want to leave Tina here. Mercy Lewis, I never thought love would be this complicated. If somebody told 14-year-old Queenie that she will fall in love with a no-maj one day, She will just laugh and say that isn't possible. But here she was, with a no-maj, She's been hoping not to tell anyone, even her sister. She knows Tina will freak out and get mad and tell her about the law. Queenie rolled her eyes at that thought, Tina has always followed the laws that's why she turned Newt in when he brought illegal beast when she wasn't an auror. 

Queenie continued working until she looked up. On her desk she had a few pictures frames. One was her grandfather that breed owls. The other her and Tina when she graduated Ilvermorny. She remembered that day as it was yesterday. Tina had been so proud of her younger sister for graduating, and even tried to bake a cake. The cake wasn't the best, but at least Tina tried her best to make it.

The last photo was with her parents. There stood 6-year-old Tina and 4-year-old Queenie. The photo was taken before the death of her parents. It was one of the few photos the sisters had of their parents. Queenie has miserably missed them. She remembers trying to wake up her parents with Tina. They kept telling them to wake up. After a few minutes of trying to wake them up, it had hit them both. It was the moment when they realized that their parents were gone. It was the day the Goldstein sisters realized they only had each other. She remembers crying in Tina arms as Tina was trying to comfort her sister and herself. She remembers sleeping in Tina's bed for more comfort. There wasn't really anything the Two sisters could do. The next day they had to pack their things and go to an orphanage. It didn't have the nicest people, but it was better than living in the streets. 

Ever since that day, She had promised herself that she will make her parents proud of and her sister. She continued looking at the photo until she puts her head on her hand. "Ma, Pa, what would you do if you couldn't date a person you loved?" she said looking at the photo and picking it up.

She traced her parents with her index finger and sighed. She starts to think about the times her parents would play with her and Tina. Her Ma would always to the two sisters when they were in bed. Pa would always make delicious meals. She always remembers the time when she helped Pa make Breakfast and Dinner. The times when they would go outside and play for hours. Just the four of them. She knew that her parents loved Her and Tina very equally, and they would always try to make time for both of them. When the sisters had a bad day, their parents would always comfort them and bake to make them strudel. That's why Queenie loves strudel. It always comforts her. The sweet smell of it fills their apartment with comfort joy. Queenie always makes it when Tina stressed, or when she had a bad day at work. She knows it helps her sister a lot.

When her parents died, Queenie coped by doing the things she loved the most. Like playing outside, Daydreaming, and spend time with her sister. However, Tina was having a hard time. Queenie noticed that Tina was struggling with their parents death. She tried to comfort her as much as she can, but Tina was always struggling. It took Tina a couple of weeks to finally be back to normal. Queenie knows that Tina has promised herself that she will take care of Queenie and try her best. Tina has always thought that she was a horrible sister to Queenie, but Queenie always assured her that she was the best sister she could ever have. And it was the truth.

Coming back to reality, she got up and starting making some coffee for her co-workers. Her work days were usually filled with serving coffee and what she likes to call, unjinxing the John. It was simple and boring. 

Finishing up the last bits of the coffee, she put the hot mugs on the tray she was holding. Getting out of her space, she starts to deliver coffee. 

The first coffee mug that she delivered was to Mr. Abernathy. Walking in, she saw that he was doing some paper work. She then clears throat to get his attention.

"Oh, Hello Miss, Goldstein." He says, looking up at her. 

"Good morning, Mr. Abernathy, Here's your coffee." Queenie replies as she smiles at him and hands him the coffee. Hm, weird, _It seems like he's using occlumency._ She thinks.

Mr. Abernathy usually has his mind open for Queenie to read. She usually likes to laugh at his comments on certain stuff. But not today. Today Queenie wasn't able to read his mind. She was confused at first but then realized something. 

_Does he know I'm a legilimens? No, if he did he would've turned me in to MACUSA._ She thinks. Smiling one last time at him, She turns around and leaves his office. 

_What a strange day._

* * *

As Queenie checked her pocket watch, she started walking out of the building. She was glad that Mr. Abernathy let her get out early. _5:01 pm_ Her pocket watch showed. Putting on her pink coat, she started walking down the street. 

She and Jacob agreed to meet up in a small bar, similar to blind pig, but just the no-maj version. She was so excited to see Jacob again. It has been a few days since she has seen him. Each of those days were filled with thoughts about Jacob. She loved him very much, and she knew he loved her. She didn't need to read his mind to know that already. 

Turning the corner, she saw the bar. She passed the street and stood at the door. _Is Jacob even here yet?_ She thought. Making up her choice, she walked in. Queenie noticed that it was a bit dark, but she could still see. Walking through the people, she couldn't help but to read a gentleman thought. _Oh boy, I hope Stacy doesn't find out._ He thought. 

Queenie realized that she has just caught a cheater. She isn't surprised though. She usually reads these thoughts on a daily basis. _What is up with men not staying loyal to their partner?_ She thought.

She has always been confused why people don't stay loyal to their partner. Why get with them if you're not even going to stay loyal. 

She was walking and looking around when she finally heard Jacob's thought. _Is she late?_ He thought. She turned around and saw him sitting at a stool drinking a cup of water. Queenie started to approach him. 

Walking up to him, she greeted him with a simple Hello. "Oh Hi Queenie I almost didn't see you for a second, I thought you weren't coming" he said.

"Oh my, I would never forget to come here, and besides I'm here now." she replied. He nodded back at her and started talking again.

"You know, It's been great having my memory back. Anyways how's Tina and Newt?" He said. Suddenly realization hit her. She couldn't tell Tina about Jacob yet. She knew that Tina would get mad at her and maybe even report her.

"Oh, Teenie's great. And Newt left New York a few days ago." She told him. He nodded at her and started to speak, but Queenie interrupted him.

"How did you get your memory back? Didn't Newt say that the venom was super powerful and that the no-majs won't remember anything?" She asked him curiously, 

"Oh, about that, When Newt was treating my bite in his case, I started to ask him about this creature called, Swooping Evil. He told me that his venom is good enough to erase memories, But only bad ones. I guess most of my memories were good, but I still can't remember some." He explained to her. _Oh, that's why he remembers._ She thought. She remembered reading his mind about some creature called the Swooping Evil. Well now it makes sense why he was thinking that.

"Well, you didn't miss much stuff." She told him.

"Can you fill me in with what happened?" He asked her. She nodded and started explaining what happened in New York. She even mentioned some thoughts that Tina had some on Newt. 

_I always knew he had a special spot for her._ Jacob thought. "I know! Teenie won't admit it, but she is definitely catching feelings." She said as she giggled. 

"Speaking of Tina, Does she know about me getting my memory back, and about us?" He asked her.

"Oh, yes she does! And she doesn't mind it." She told him. That was a lie. She knew that Tina wouldn't support her relationship with Jacob. She just wanted Jacob to feel relief that Tina won't turn them in to MACUSA.

The two talked for a few hours, until Queenie checked her pocket watch. _7:13 pm! Oh no! Im supposed to be home with Teenie by 6:30!_ She thought. Time passed by so fast when she was having fun with Jacob.

"Uh, Listen Jacob, its a bit late, and I think Tina is worried about me, I think I should go." She said.

He nodded. "Alright, Have a safe walk Queenie." he smiled at her as she put back her pink coat on. 

"Goodbye Jacob." She says as she she kisses his cheek before walking away an apparated away.

* * *

"You're late." She hears her sister as she walks into her apartment. She could tell Tina was a bit suspicious about her whereabouts. Tina was making dinner since Queenie arrived late.

"Mr. Abernathy made me stay a bit late." She responded as she started to take her coat off and hang it. Tina raised her eyebrow and looked at her. 

"Teen, I'm not kidding." she told her again. She read her sister's thoughts and Tina was not buying her excuses.

"Where were you, really?" Tina asked again.

"Like I said before, Mr. Abernathy wanted me to stay a bit late for paperwork. And besides, you know how long it takes me write paperwork." she said, walking towards the hot pot of noodles. Tina rolled her eyes. and started setting up the table. 

"Whatever, let's just eat." Tina told her younger sister. Queenie nodded and started eating. The two sisters just talked about their day and what they did. Since Tina isn't going back to work until the 6th of January, She just explained what she did throughout the day. Of course, Queenie started teasing her about Newt. Tina being flustered, she changed the subject. 

The two just finished their dinner and did some simple cleaning and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts! (I apologize if I made any mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fiction, so don't come for me if it's bad. This Fan fiction will mostly be Queenie's perspective throughout the film of 'Crimes of Grindelwald'. It will also be her perspective while working with Grindelwald. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. (DISCLAIMER - I do NOT own Fantastic Beasts nor the characters included in this Fan fiction)


End file.
